


En el ojo de la tormenta

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NO HOLMESCEST, hermanos Holmes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>después de un "accidente" en Baker Street, John y Sherlock tienen que ser realojados en casa de Mycroft hasta que su piso vuelva a ser habitable. Una terrible tormenta estalla en mitad de la noche y algo ocurre dentro de Sherlock que retoma los viejos hábitos de su infancia. NO HOLMESCEST!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



> Este es un fic es un regalo para Momo que lo pidió como regalo de cumpleaños en el foro I am SHER locked (Slash).  
> Espero que te guste! :D era muy largo, por lo que serán dos capítulos ;)  
> *** ya está termiando! al final termina con un poco de Johnlock por peticion de Momo :D

En el ojo de la tormenta  
Capitulo 1

Innumerables accidentes habían sucedido en el 221B de la calle Backer: explosiones, incendios, contaminaciones químicas... Pero nunca algo tan terrible como para tener que desalojar el edificio entero. Nunca hasta ese día, cuando Sherlock había juntado dos reactivos altamente contaminantes para probar una teoría estúpida que no servía de nada en realidad (ya que el caso estaba cerrado), de nada excepto para sacar de sus casillas a John e incluso a la señora Hudson, que había tenido que salir de la tranquilidad de su vivienda y ahora se realojaba en casa de su hermana.

La señora Hudson era conocida por su amor incondicional por Sherlock y su infinita paciencia con éste, pero John juraría que la había oído palabras un tanto malsonantes mientras salía de su casa guiada por los técnicos para ser descontaminada antes de abandonar la zona. Ni que decir tiene que John tampoco se lo había tomado demasiado a bien, pero reprender a Sherlock era como intentar hablar con una pared. El detective simplemente le había ignorado evitando el contacto visual y ni había tenido la decencia de parecer avergonzado por lo ocurrido.  
Después de una llamada a Mycroft habían llegado los técnicos y un gran equipo de descontaminación, acordonando la zona hasta que se supiera la magnitud de la contaminación.

Después de salir de las duchas descontaminantes y habiendo tenido que destruir sus ropas solo les habían dado una especie de chándal de un tono gris indefinido y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas. Parecían sacados de un centro de rehabilitación o de una secta, John todavía no lo había decidido.

Estacionado en medio de la calle estaba uno de los coches negros de Mycroft, esperándolos para llevarlos a la casa del político en las afueras, donde había insistido en que se quedaran hasta que pudieran volver al 221B. Después de todos los inconvenientes que le habían causado, John insistió en que aceptaran la oferta, y cuando Sherlock intentó darle una mirada de "cachorro abandonado" para disuadir al doctor de su decisión, este le miró de tal modo que esta claro que no había lugar a replicas.  
John echó un ultimo vistazo a su edificio, tristemente lo único que pudo ver era una lona de color azul intenso que lo cubría de arriba a abajo y unos técnicos que procedían a precintar las fugas. _Dios... si que debía ser malo_ , pensó antes de dar la vuelta y entrar en la parte trasera del coche.

Dio gracias de que la calefacción estaba al máximo, porque la humedad y el frio del invierno londinense, amenazando tormenta, le estaba llegando a los huesos. Enfrente suyo estaba la siempre imponente asistente personal de Mycroft. La mujer no paraba de mirar su móvil y teclear de manera frenética. John siempre dudó de que en realidad fuera por trabajo que estaba usando el móvil, puesto que de vez en cuando se le escapaba una sutil sonrisa ante algo que hubiera leído. A su izquierda, Sherlock, miraba por la ventanilla mientras avanzaban a través del trafico. Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y las piernas cruzadas, como replegado sobre si mismo. John sonrió para sus adentros, su aspecto era sumamente cómico: despojado de su ropa elegante y su omnipresente abrigo, ahora vestía un impersonal chándal de algodón y deportivas blancas como él. Así, sentado en ese elegante coche, parecía un niño enfurruñado que acababa de ser recogido por sus padres a la salida del colegio. Él también odiaba la situación, por supuesto, pero sabia que el detective estaba en plena ebullición interna. No solo su hermano mayor le había vuelto a sacar de problemas, (organizando la "limpieza" del 221B), si no también realojándolos en su propia casa sin ningún reproche o regañina (hasta el momento).

Por lo que pareció una eternidad, el coche circuló por calles y calles hasta que salieron a las afueras de Londres. Cada vez las luces de la ciudad se veían mas lejanas y se iban sustituyendo los edificios por casas cada vez mas grandes y mas alejadas unas de otras. El coche hizo un giro y aminoró la velocidad hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa de ladrillo rojo típicamente inglesa. Una inmensa enredadera cubría la mitad derecha y envolvía las ventanas y parte de la puerta principal. Un sutil brillo anaranjado salía por una de las ventanas del piso inferior, mostrando sombras que bailaban detrás de las cortinas. Si fuera en otra situación y fuera propiedad de otra persona, John habría pensado que era acogedora, posiblemente la casa de la típica familia acomodada que no hacia ostentación de su riqueza. Era inmensa, pero sutil y hasta modesta en algún sentido extraño de la palabra. Nada relacionado con el hombre conocido como "El hombre de hielo".

Anthea bajo primero del coche, seguido de John y Sherlock. Cuando bajaron John pudo mirar mas detenidamente la fachada, la puerta era de color verde oscuro, con un llamador de bronce con formas de enredadera, el felpudo era enorme, llegando de un lado a otro de la puerta y dos macetas con pequeños cipreses flanqueaban la entrada.

-Bien venido al infierno.- La voz de su compañero de piso le sacó de sus pensamientos. En lugar de contestar, John solo le dio una mirada de advertencia y Sherlock sonrió con malicia.

La puerta se abrió y apareció la silueta de Mycroft Holmes recortada por la luz del interior. John volvió a quedarse aturdido ante lo que veía. Nunca había visto al mayor de los Holmes con nada que no fuera un traje de tres piezas hecho medida, y ahora la visión le petrificó. Jamás le podría haber imaginado tan... hogareño. Solo con sus pantalones del traje, sin corbata, con una camisa blanca con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos y los primero botones del cuello abiertos, y para rematar la imagen se secaba las manos con un trapo de cocina. ¿cocina? ¿Mycroft Holmes se manchaba las manos en la cocina? bueno, esto era tan nuevo que John pego un respingo al escuchar la voz de su compañero.

-Y hablando del diablo...- Dijo mientras avanzaba a pasos largos hasta la puerta mientras John lo seguía con una mueca de frustración. Al pasar al lado de su hermano dijo- Hades.- a modo de saludo. -Encantador como siempre-murmuró el político al tiempo que se retiraba hacia un lado para evitar ser arrollado por su hermano menor. Cuando John estuvo a su lado con una mueca de disculpa, el político suavizó sus rasgos y le tendió una mano.

-Bienvenido a mi casa, John. Espero que sea de su agrado mientras se soluciona... el "accidente".- John le dio un apretón de manos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias por todo, Mycroft, de verdad que hay veces que de verdad querría...- en lugar de terminar la frase con "estrangular a tu hermano" negó con la cabeza.

-Lo se, John. Tiene mucha suerte de tenerte, si hubiera sido otro te aseguro que tendría esta conversación con esa persona en comisaria o en la morgue.- El político le dio una sutil sonrisa y John rió ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Mycroft se asomo y le hizo un gesto a su ayudante- Muchas gracias, Anthea. Nos vemos mañana.- Se escuchó la voz de la mujer decir un seco "Señor". Seguramente ella se había ocupado de organizar todo el servicio de limpieza de la calle Backer, lo que no parecía muy contenta con ello.

Como si fuera una señal para terminar la conversación, se escuchó un estrépito de metales chocando al final del pasillo. Mycroft suspiró y cerró la puerta y salió andando a elegantes zancadas en dirección al ruido.

El lugar del escandalo era una amplia cocina con una mesa con cuatro sillas, muebles de madera rojiza, una isla con fogones (en los cuales había dos cazuelas en ebullición) y una campana extractora metálica a juego con el resto de electrodomésticos metalizados. Sherlock estaba abriendo los armarios y desordenando todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Su hermano mayor se acercó y cerro una de las puertas que estaba sujetando el detective.

-Por el amor de Dios! Sherlock! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- El detective le miró indignado, como si en lugar de haber tocado la puerta le hubiera retirado de un empujón.

-Tu cocina es una birria, Mycroft. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a estar aquí una semana si tienes todos los armarios de la cocina llenos de comida y ni siquiera tienes un maldita placa de Petri?- Mycroft se masajeó el tabique de la nariz, intentando guardar la compostura. Sherlock tenia razón, sufría un ligero caso de TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo), y estaba claro para John que su compañero había hecho ese desastre a propósito para, no solo invadir la intimidad de su hermano registrando sus armarios, si no ponerle de los nervios con todo ese desorden causado.

-Sherlock, en una cocina no se tienen placas de Petri, por mucho que tu lo pienses- se escuchó la voz de John por detrás murmurar "lo que le digo siempre"- y sí, en una cocina normal suele haber comida. Ni experimentos, ni productos químicos, ni partes de cuerpos humanos. Comida. En una cocina suele haber comida.

-Aburrido...- bufó mientras se daba la vuelta y se dejaba caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa.- Ahora entiendo porque no puedes seguir una dieta. Esta cocina parece un supermercado.

Mycroft tomo una respiración profunda y comenzó a ordenar el desorden.

-Sherlock, compórtate, por favor. Esta no es tu casa.- Le murmuró John al pasar a su lado e ir a ayudar al político.

-En realidad si lo es.

John se giró y miro a su compañero, pero este le daba la espalda así que se giró hacia el hermano mayor. Este se paso una mano por la frente antes de hablar.

-Esta es una de las casas donde nos criamos. Así que en realidad también es de Sherlock, aunque hace 5 años que no la visite.- John miro de nuevo a su compañero que se había cruzado de brazos y no parecía que fuera a formar parte de la conversación. Así que, con un suspiro se volvió de nuevo hacia el único hermano Holmes que parecía comunicativo en este momento.

-¿una de las casas?- Pregunto atónito.

-Durante el curso escolar vivíamos aquí, y las vacaciones nos mudábamos a Essex, donde actualmente residen nuestros padres.

-Vaya...-Dijo John mirando la cocina.- Parece muy... actual.- Mycroft cerró las puertas de los armarios y se dirigió a los fogones.

-Le he hecho algunas mejoras en los últimos años. Después de comer te enseñaré la casa y cuales serán vuestras habitaciones.

-Mejoras?- Dijo Sherlock girando en redondo en la silla para enfrentarse a la conversación.- Estaba mejor antes.

-Sherlock, la cocina era de carbón.

-El problema es que eres un vago.- espetó volviendo la espalda de nuevo.

-Ni siquiera mama la usaba. La que cocinaba era Nani.

-Eso no quita que seas un vago.

Mycroft suspiró y volvió su atención a las cazuelas.

-No le hagas caso, parece que el único que ha tenido un mal día ha sido él- Dijo John en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto para que su compañero lo escuchara. Como respuesta éste soltó un bufido y Mycroft sonrió a los fogones.- Eso huele delicioso.

-Gracias, espero que tengas hambre.- Cuando John se asomó vio una cazuela pequeña que parecía una salsa de acompañamiento y una cazuela mas grande que parecía que contenía algún tipo de verduras.- He pensado que un poco de carne con verduras estaría bien después del día que habéis pasado.

-No cuentes con migo, no pienso comer nada que hayas cocinado tu.- Murmulló el detective.

-Tan predecible...- murmulló el político.- Si no es molestia, John. ¿Puedes sacar la carne del frigorífico? está en una bandeja en el segundo estante.

-Por supuesto. - John abrió la nevera y casi se le saltan las lagrimas. Parecía sacada de un anuncio. Inmaculadamente limpia y milimétricamente ordenada. Y para regocijo de John, llena. Pasarían allí una semana y verdaderamente le estaba gustando la idea.

-No se porque no nos dejaste tu apartamento en lugar de traernos aquí- Dijo Sherlock sin girarse.

-Todavía me queda un poco de cordura, hermanito. Si te dejara las llaves del apartamento probablemente no podría volver a él sin ser linchado por una horda de vecinos descontentos.

-¿tienes un piso también?

-Por supuesto que tiene un piso, John, no seas ingenuo.

-El apartamento lo uso única y exclusivamente cuando termino tarde de trabajar.

-Osea, prácticamente siempre.- dijo triunfante el detective.

-No importa, no te voy a dejar el apartamento.

John se habría imaginado el apartamento como un lujoso y pomposo ático en el centro de Londres, pero después de ver esa casa se replanteaba si no seria un piso de buen gusto y practico.

-¿queréis cenar en el salón o aquí?-Dijo señalando la mesa a la que estaba sentado Sherlock.

-¿donde sueles cenar?- Preguntó John.

-Bueno, suelo cenar en la cocina, para uno solo merece la pena poner la mesa allí.

-Y ahí esta la prueba de la vaguería de mi hermano.-John le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro haciendo que Sherlock se girara con mirada molesta.

-Sherlock, cállate.- y para sorpresa de John le hizo caso casi toda la cena.

Después de que John pusiera la mesa en la cocina y Mycroft terminara de hacer la cena se sentaron en silencio. Después de 10 minutos John tubo que levantarse y hace un sándwich y una taza de té para Sherlock puesto que este se negó a comer nada de su plato. Cuando terminaron de cenar, El medico y el político recogieron la mesa mientras el detective todavía bebía sorbo a sorbo su té, John sabia que era solo para hacer tiempo y no tener que ayudar.

-¿Queréis una copa?-John tubo que reconocer que Mycroft era un gran anfitrión, no es que lo hubiera dudado, debido a lo educado que siempre se había comportado, pero para sorpresa de John, era verdaderamente agradable, obviamente Sherlock no lo veía de ese modo.

-Paso.- Dijo con una mueca.

-Por supuesto...- murmuró su hermano.

-yo si aceptaría esa copa, creo que me la he ganado- Dijo John con una sonrisa, pensando en la calidad de las bebidas que podría tener el político.

Entraron en una amplio salón presidido por una chimenea que estaba encendida, John supo que ese resplandor de luces que bailaban que había visto nada mas entrar era el fuego ya encendido. Había una amplia mesa al final de la sala con seis sillas de madera oscura. Delante del fuego había un amplio sofá de 3 plazas y a cada lado un sillón. Aunque el salón era enorme, era extrañamente acogedor, los muebles aunque de buena calidad no eran del estilo reina Ana que habría esperado, eran casi de estilo moderno y practico. Mycroft abrió un mueble bajo que estaba al lado de la puerta y les sirvió dos vasos de whisky y le entrego uno a John. Sherlock solo se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea con un gruñido.

-Esto lo has dejado horrible.- murmuró enfurruñado.

Ni el medico ni el político le prestaron atención y se sentaron en el sofá de tres plazas.

La calidez de la chimenea y el sabor intenso de la bebida era como un oasis en el día de John. Se dejó envolver por el cómodo silencio que reinaba en la sala. El crepitar del fuego y el rítmico golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana era como ruido blanco que todavía resultaba mas relajante.

La sala se ilumino con un relámpago y a los pocos segundos un fuerte trueno resonó. Sherlock dio un respingo con los ojos muy abiertos, lo que no pasó desapercibido a Mycroft que le miró con ojos entrecerrados. El detective se relajó progresivamente poco después, pero su hermano no le quito la vista de encima. Un segundo trueno resonó mas próximo y Sherlock se levantó de golpe asustando a los otros dos.

-Me voy a mi cuarto, solo dios sabe lo que habrás hecho con el.- y con eso salió rápidamente de la sala. Los dos que quedaron negaron con la cabeza y continuaron en silencio mientras continuaban bebiendo.

Cuando terminaron, Mycroft le hizo una visita guiada por la casa y le comentó que podría ir donde quisiera mientras estuvieran allí. En la planta baja había un baño, la cocina, el comedor de la chimenea donde habían estado, un despacho y un pequeño salón con una estantería con libros y DVD´s, un sofá en L y una gran televisión de pantalla plana. John se dio cuenta que era donde verdaderamente descansaba el político.

En la planta superior había un pasillo con 4 puertas, la primera era la habitación donde se alojaría John. Mycroft le comentó que era su antigua habitación, era amplia con un gran armario, un escritorio y una cama de matrimonio en el centro, que tenia dos toallas y un pijama encima. La puerta de al lado era un baño completo con una gran bañera.

Al pasar por delante de la siguiente puerta John pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Era la habitación de Sherlock y este se estaba quitando el chándal gris con la puerta abierta sin ningún pudor.

-Sherlock, tienes pijamas en el armario y algo de ropa y por favor cierra la puerta para cambiarte.- Dijo su hermano por detrás de John que había bajado la mirada y estaba completamente rojo. El tono de Mycroft era de resignación, como si hubiera dado por hecho que su hermano montaría alguna escena.

El detective se dio la vuelta enfrentándolos (completamente desnudo).- No puedo encontrar nada! ¿!porque has limpiado mi habitación!?

-No esperarías que después de cinco años estuviera como la habías dejado, yo no soy mami. Esto era un foco de infecciones, hace años que se recogió. Tienes tu ropa en el armario como ya te he dicho. El resto de objetos que eran salvables están en las estanterías y en los cajones.- Sherlock, para hacer un punto de rebeldía extendió un brazo y tiró de la mesa varios libros que había y alzó la cabeza desafiante.- Muy maduro... - Murmuró el político y se giró hacia John.- Al final del pasillo está mi cuarto, si necesitáis cualquier cosa no dudes en acudir, estaré un tiempo trabajando antes de dormir. Mañana tengo una reunión a las diez, por lo que podré desayunar con vosotros, si queréis.

-Por supuesto, además así me enseñaras con mas luz la parte exterior. Seguro que también es increíble.- Dijo John de modo cortes.

Con una inclinación de cabeza y un "buenas noches" Mycroft se giró y desapareció por la ultima puerta.

John vio como Sherlock seguía desnudo dando vueltas por la habitación totalmente histérico (John pensó que era por el "orden" reinante), cerro la puerta y se dirigió ha su habitación. Después de ir al baño y cambiarse con el pijama que le habían dejado (probablemente comprado para el porque era su talla), se metió en la cama. Era blanda y cómoda y aunque se adormiló no pudo dormirse del todo, porque fuera la lluvia seguía golpeando fuertemente las ventanas y los truenos y relámpagos no cesaban.

A los pocos momentos escucho una puerta abrirse y unos pasos sigilosos que se alejaban por el pasillo. Se levantó y se asomó con cuidado por la puerta. Sherlock estaba en pijama delante de la puerta de su hermano sin moverse. John tubo el impulso de salir y decirle que no le molestara pero Sherlock seguía de pie sin moverse. John estaba empezando a sentir el frio de la noche, pensando en volver a su cálida cama y olvidarse de las excentricidades de su compañero, pero no quería que causara un alboroto y le volviera a despertar. Pasaron casi diez minutos cuando un fuerte trueno resonó como una explosión y el detective entró en el cuarto de su hermano en un movimiento rápido dejando la puerta entornada tras él. John se acercó lentamente evitando ser escuchado, preparado para escuchar una discusión y reprender a su compañero cuando saliera, pero eso no sucedió. Se escuchaban murmullos en el interior, nada como las conversaciones acaloradas y mordaces que solían compartir los hermanos, por lo que cuando llegó no pudo evitar mirar al interior de la habitación.

\------------------- *^.^*------------------  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Mycroft se había aseado y cambiado con su pijama para ir a la cama. Agradeció tener un baño propio dentro de su cuarto, por lo que no tenía que correr el riesgo de salir y encontrar a su hermano para ser objeto de burlas por su pijama "tradicional" o su peso o alguna otra grosería.   
Su día había sido agotador, después de levantarse a las seis había tenido una reunión por videoconferencia con el embajador ingles en Pekín hasta las 8 y después tubo otra reunión, esta vez con el primer ministro. Todo eso unido a que solo unos minutos antes de su descanso para el té había recibido la llamada del doctor Watson informando del desastre químico en la calle Baker y todo había sido un caos desde entonces. Ahora eran casi las doce de la noche y todavía le quedaba unas horas de trabajo que revisar para la reunión del dia siguiente. Así que se metió en la cama con su portátil y las carpetas de los expedientes que le habían asignado.   
Cogió la primera carpeta y la abrió: fotos e informes del MI6. Estaba leyendo y tomando apuntes en su ordenador cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente y su hermano se colo de un salto quedando de pié delante de la puerta que quedó entrecerrada tras él.  
-Sherlock! Por el amor de dios... ¿quieres matarme de un infarto?- dijo con los ojos cerrados y una mano en el pecho. Pero su hermano no le contestó. Seguía de pie sin hacer nada. Ni siquiera le miraba, miraba a algún punto intermedio en el suelo entre ellos.-Sherlock enserio no estoy para juegos, tengo mucho trabajo todavía- Pero su hermano seguía sin moverse-¿Sherlock?  
Cerró el ordenador y lo puso a un lado. Su hermano le estaba asustando, no era normal que no hiciera algún comentario mordaz como "te dará un infarto por comer tanto, no por mi culpa" o "si no durmieras tanto podrías trabajar mas". Pero ahí seguía de pié, con una expresión tensa en el rostro.   
Un trueno resonó y el joven Holmes enderezó la espalda y abrió los ojos como platos. Entonces Mycroft se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba templando, su mandíbula estaba apretada y sus manos en puños. ¿podría ser? ¿después de tanto tiempo? eso era absurdo, su hermano tenia casi 36 años! debía ser otra cosa.  
-Sherlock.-era una pregunta, una afirmación, una llamada de atención. Él sabia que con solo decir eso su hermano comprendería cada pregunta y cada intención, no por nada la gente pensaba que tenían telepatía.  
-Creo que tengo una reacción pauloviana sensorial.- Dijo Sherlock, y habría sonado muy científico si no fuera por el ligero temblor en la voz, a lo que Mycroft contuvo un suspiro para no empeorar la situación- Creo que esta casa, junto con la tormenta y el juego de casitas que habéis tenido John y tu me ha causado una regresión a una fobia infantil.  
-Tienes que estar de broma.-murmuró el político. En realidad esperaba que fuera un juego de su hermano, esto no podía ser real. No era posible que su hermano huyera de los truenos para refugiarse en su cuarto en mitad de la noche, no, rotundamente no.  
Sherlock avanzó lentamente hasta estar al lado de la cama totalmente quieto pero temblando ligeramente. Se quedó mirando a su hermano con los labios apretados y el rostro tenso.   
-Mycroft.- era el mismo tono que había usado su hermano hace un momento, pero con un ligero rastro de suplica.  
-Sherlock, en serio. Vuelve a tu cuarto. Y déjate de juegos.- Sherlock le miró con "ojos de cachorro" pero en realidad esa técnica solo era efectiva con John así que al político solo resultaba un poco cómico e increíblemente molesto. Mycroft sonrió perversamente- Bien, si de verdad estas sufriendo un caso de "regresión", como tu lo has nombrado. Lo mas acertado seria ir a hablar con el único medico de la casa, que estará mas capacitado para darte una explicación científica.  
Sherlock abrió los ojos como platos ante la idea de decirle a John sobre su terror infantil y frunció el ceño ofendido. Pero, en ese mismo momento resonó un trueno que iluminó la habitación al momento. Estaban en el ojo de la tormenta, y cada rayo y trueno iban a la par. La expresión cambió de ofendido a terror en segundos. Con el respingo provocado por el estruendo dio instintivamente un pequeño paso hacia la cama, dando a su hermano mayor una mirada de súplica.   
No podría escapar de esta situación, estaban hablando de su hermano pequeño, un hombre con una reconocida tendencia a la obsesión. Imposible escapar cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Mycroft se frotó las dos manos por el rostro mientras suspiraba. Mejor acabar cuanto antes.  
-Esta bien.- Murmuró al tiempo que abría las sabanas a modo de invitación. Sherlock no tardo ni dos segundos en subirse a la cama de un bote y deslizarse entre las sabanas muy pegado a su hermano. Mycroft volvió a colocar las sábanas arropando a su hermano pequeño.  
Todavía no había soltado la sabana y Sherlock se giró hacia él para acurrucarse contra su costado. Mycroft se tensó inmediatamente, la proximidad de otro ser humano no era algo común en su vida, y mucho menos un Sherlock temblando y congelado y pegándose cada vez mas, como si nunca hubiera suficiente contacto con él. Todo esto se desvaneció de sus pensamientos cuando una mano se cerró con desesperación sobre la tela de su pijama a la altura de su pecho, arrugándola en un puño.   
-Sherlock estas congelado. ¿no funciona la calefacción en tu habitación?- Dijo mientras intentaba quedarse lo mas quieto posible. Su hermano era tremendamente voluble, si bien era él quien estaba exigiendo el contacto, no estaba claro que quisiera alguna reacción tranquilizadora por parte de su hermano. Una palmadita en el hombro y un "no hay de que tener miedo" podrían causar la tercera guerra mundial con base en su propio cuarto. Así que ir con pies de plomo era la decisión mas lógica en esta situación.  
-He estado en la puerta de tu cuarto diez minutos decidiendo si entrar o no.- era un murmullo débil, casi inaudible y cargado de una gran cantidad de vergüenza y humillación pero con un toque final de "enserio Mycroft, pensaba que era obvio". Mycroft cerró los ojos e intentó contener sus emociones enfrentadas de ira y preocupación.  
-Bien, ¿tienes pensado cuanto tiempo va a durar esto?- Sherlock quedó en silencio un momento, como calculando la respuesta.  
\- Hasta que me calme o hasta que amaine la tormenta. Lo que antes suceda.  
Está bien, resignación. Hay que saber cuando se pierde una batalla. Mycroft suspiró teatralmente, por lo menos se permitía a si mismo esa licencia mientras se preparaba para una terrible noche de lidiar con su hermano. Estaba medio sentado en medio de la cama de matrimonio, con su hermano medio recostado a su lado, si esto iba para largo... mejor que no se le contracturara la espalda a ninguno de los dos.  
-Está bien. Deja que mueva un poco.- Se movió hacia abajo arrastrando a su hermano con él, para quedar con la cabeza en la almohada.- Levanta la cabeza.- Sherlock obedeció rápidamente y Mycroft pudo poner el brazo derecho debajo del cuello de su hermano a modo de almohada. Era la posición que tantas veces habían tenido cuando eran niños, cuando Sherlock llegaba corriendo y aterrado y Mycroft le abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido.  
Notó como Sherlock se relajaba lentamente, acomodándose a su costado y a su brazo. Él se giró ligeramente para enfrentarse a su hermano y le abrazó con los dos brazos y Sherlock reaccionó enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Si, era como cuando eran niños, ya no se sentía incomodo con la proximidad, era su hermano pidiendo confort de manera silenciosa, él se preocupaba constantemente por su hermano pequeño, y esta vez no iba a ser una excepción. Si Sherlock le quería, ahí estaría él.  
Entonces pensó en lo que hacia cuando eran niños, en como conseguía calmar a su hermano pequeño leyéndole el libro de la isla del tesoro que siempre tenia en su mesilla de noche por si acaso. Ahora no tenia ese libro, por supuesto. Entonces, ¿que iba a leerle a su hermano? bueno, si es que acaso tenia que leerle algo, que no estaba claro que un Sherlock de 6 años necesitara lo mismo que uno de 36.  
-mmm...- dudó a preguntar, y Sherlock desenterró un poco la cara para mirarle.- Yo.. si quieres puedo leerte algo. - La expresión de Sherlock corrió rápidamente por sorpresa, enfado, duda y confirmación. El detective asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Mycroft miró su teléfono en la mesilla de noche. - ¿Quieres que descargue una aplicación de I-book? igual puedo leerte La isla del Tesoro.- Sherlock resopló indignado ante la idea y volvió a apretar su cabeza contra en hombro de su hermano. Podría haber parecido un hombre ofendido hasta la médula si no continuara temblando ligeramente con cada trueno y apretándose contra su hermano buscando robarle el calor corporal. Mycroft sonrió ante esta idea.  
-Estas sonriendo, para.- No era una pregunta, Sherlock sabia exactamente lo que su hermano acababa de pensar.  
-Esta bien, esta bien. Lo siento.- Contestó Mycroft con una sonrisa y abrazo fuerte a su hermano durante un instante a modo de disculpa. Entonces le llegó una idea como una revelación. Giró la cabeza y vio los informes que seguían esparcidos por su cama.- ¿Quieres que te lea los informes de algunos asuntos que tengo que resolver?  
Sherlock se quedo un poco tenso durante unos instantes, en realidad siempre intentaba eludir los casos que le ofrecía su hermano. No porque fueran aburridos, siempre solían ser de mas de un 7, si no porque se los daba Mycroft, y siempre intentaba hacer todo lo contrario a lo que su hermano le dijera. Pero ahora le daría igual, así podría tener la cabeza en otro lado y quitarse ese sentimiento absurdo de encima. Así que asintió lentamente.  
Mycroft sacó el brazo izquierdo de debajo de las sabanas y cogió la carpeta mas cercana y la abrió.  
-Caso 5VX85. Erika Wood. Asistente personal del embajador Británico en Alemania. Se encontró su cadáver en...-Siguió leyendo el informe en voz baja, Sherlock giraba la cabeza para mirar algunas fotos y después volvía a enterrar la cara en el pecho de su hermano. Después de media hora ya había leído todo el informe y Sherlock susurró "ha sido el guardaespaldas" y se apretó mas contra su hermano mayor. Mycroft sonrió y dejó la carpeta en la cama y acarició los rizos de su hermano, tanto para agradecerle la información como para transmitirle tranquilidad. Era extraño, pero Sherlock pareció relajarse con el gesto de afecto.  
Cogió el siguiente archivo y lo leyó en voz baja. Al finalizar Sherlock le dijo quien era el que había robado la valija diplomática en las aduanas Británicas y Mycroft le volvió a acariciar la cabeza lentamente, y juraría que Sherlock hizo un ruido muy parecido a un ronroneo.   
La tormenta continuaba, pero Sherlock ya no temblaba ni parecía reaccionar ante los truenos. Pero Mycroft no quería ser quien le dijera a su hermano que se marchara a su cuarto, le dejaría que fuera él el que dijera cuando estaría preparado.   
Ya era bastante tarde por lo que apagó la lampara de la mesilla de noche y se acomodó en la cama abrazando a su hermano pequeño. Al poco rato la tormenta amainó, y aunque sabia que Sherlock no se había dormido, el detective no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse. Al poco rato Mycroft se quedo profundamente dormido. El silencio que reinaba en la habitación, en comparación con el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos, junto con el agotador dia que había tenido y el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano hicieron que se durmiera profundamente.  
\-------  
Cuando amaneció, Mycroft encontró la cama vacía, en algún momento Sherlock se había levantado, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.   
Después de asearse y vestirse bajó a la cocina y encontró a John terminando de preparar el desayuno y a Sherlock desparramado en una de las sillas de la cocina como la noche anterior. Pensó que lo mejor era actuar como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.  
-Buenos días, John. Sherlock- Dijo con una inclinación de cabeza a los dos hombres. Sherlock le miró de reojo y gruñó a modo de saludo. Mycroft rodó los ojos, si, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, su hermano era exactamente igual que la noche anterior.  
-Buenos dias, Mycroft!- Dijo John con una sonrisa- Espero que no te importe que me haya tomado la libertad. He preparado té y tostadas, no se que es lo que sueles desayunar. ¿quieres huevos revueltos y bacon?  
\- Tranquilo, John. De hecho te agradezco la molestia. Hace mucho tiempo que no me levanto con el desayuno hecho a no ser que esté en un hotel.- Le dio una sonrisa cortés.- Con una tostada y un té es suficiente.  
-Si, John. Mi hermano siempre va a estar agradecido por no tiene que mover un músculo y conseguir comida a cambio. No se como se te ha ocurrido pensar que eso le molestaría.- Dijo con tono aburrido el detective.  
-Sherlock...- John usó su mejor tono de advertencia, pero Mycroft le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. En realidad ya hacia mucho tiempo que hacia caso omiso a los comentarios que pudiera hacer su hermano pequeño.  
Comieron en silencio y después Mycroft se disculpó y se despidió para ir a trabajar. Habían dejado sus carteras en su "huida" de la calle Baker, así que Mycroft le dio a John una tarjeta de crédito para que pudieran ir a comprar ropa para pasar la semana (nunca le daría una de sus tarjetas a su hermano, todavía seguía un poco cuerdo para eso) y salió por la puerta.  
Sherlock y John pasaron el dia en Londres. Un coche de Mycroft estaba a su disposición y los llevó a la ciudad. Después de comprar algo de ropa para los dos y tener que soportar a un Sherlock enfurruñando todo el dia volvieron a la casa del político.  
Esa noche no había tormenta y todo evolucionó lo mas normal posible. Sherlock dado vueltas por la vivienda y haciendo ruido en la cocina casi toda la noche haciendo Dios sabe qué.   
La noche siguiente hubo tormenta de nuevo, y Sherlock volvió al cuarto de su hermano, Mycroft ya no preguntó, solo se recostó en la cama y abrió las mantas. Cuando Sherlock estaba acurrucado en su costado le empezó a leer los informes que tenia en la mesilla de noche. Preparó unos cuantos que tenia archivados en su despacho para tenerlos a mano por si acaso. Cuando se despertó la cama estaba vacía de nuevo.  
A la mañana siguiente desayunaron juntos, y así la rutina se estableció. Las noches que no hubo tormenta Sherlock paseaba por la casa o hacia ruido en su habitación, y las noches de tormenta dormía en la cama de Mycroft. Era extraño, porque aunque solo lloviera ligeramente Sherlock aparecía, aunque no hubiera truenos, y permanecía en la cama incluso cuando amainaba la lluvia. Mycroft nunca dijo nada, por supuesto, pero recordaba perfectamente que Sherlock solo iba a su cama cuando eran niños si había una verdadera tormenta con truenos y relámpagos espeluznantes, y ahora con 36 aparecía solo cuando había un poco de lluvia. Pensó para él , que en realidad a su hermano le gustaba que él le leyera los informes y así poder resolverlos, porque en esa semana había resuelto casi 20 de los expedientes que tenia, y que el detective estaba usando la excusa de la lluvia para ello. Sabia que cuando volvieran a la calle Baker no aceptaría ningún caso de nuevo. También era cierto que los dias de truenos y relámpagos su hermano verdaderamente temblaba y saltaba con cada trueno, por lo que todo eran solo especulaciones.  
La semana finalizó y Sherlock y John tenían que volver al 221b. Se despidieron de Mycroft, John le agradeció su hospitalidad y Sherlock le dio un gruñido y le dijo que no tocara nada de su cuarto (que obviamente lo había dejado patas arriba). El político suspiró teatralmente y estrechó la mano de John.  
Un coche les llevó a la calle Backer, donde les esperaba una muy enfadada Señora Hudson. John se tubo que disculpar por cosas que no había hecho y Sherlock huyó vilmente hacia su piso evitando la reprimenda de la casera.  
\-----------------------------

John estaba sentado en su sillón revisando su mail cuando un trueno retumbó en el 221b. Instintivamente levantó la vista para mirar a su compañero, que estaba leyendo un archivo de un caso "frío" que había robado de la oficina de Lestrade 3 dias antes.  
Nada. Ni un movimiento, ni un parpadeo.  
Había pasado una semana desde que habían vuelto de casa del político, y todas las vivencias de esa semana volvieron a la mente de John.   
Recordó cuando siguió a su compañero hasta la habitación de Mycroft, como miró por la rendija de la puerta y vio... bueno, lo que vio.  
Cuando se asomó vio a Sherlock al lado de la cama del político hablando en voz baja, y al mayor de los Holmes con el ceño fruncido y expresión exasperada. Pensó que se pondrían a chillar groserías uno a otro, pero en lugar de eso la expresión del hombre mayor cambio, se frotó la cara y levantó las sabanas.  
John recordó el salto que dio su corazón cuando su compañero se lanzó dentro de la cama y se abrazó a su hermano. Lo primero que pensó era ... bueno, sinceramente pensó en algo sexual, incesto para ser mas claros. Aunque siempre había pensado que su compañero era asexual no quitaba que se había lanzado a la cama y se había avanzado para quedar pegado totalmente al cuerpo del otro hombre, aunque ese hombre fuera su hermano.   
A John siempre le habían importado las apariencias y el que dirán, pero bien sabia que las etiquetas y lo que pensara el resto de la humanidad no estaban en la mente de su compañero de piso. Los hermanos Holmes bien podían estar al margen de las convicciones sociales. Pero para John fue un golpe duro ver a los dos hermanos cuando se acurrucaron muy juntos en la cama de matrimonio. Aun así no podía dejar de mirar.  
No fue hasta que el político cogió una de las carpetas y se puso a leer en voz baja que se dio cuenta que no tenían una actitud sexual, era mas bien paternal mas que fraternal. El político hablaba en voz baja y suave y acariciaba los cabellos de su hermano.   
Cuando se dio cuenta soltó el aire que no sabia que había estado reteniendo. Y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro sin quererlo. Era una visión muy dulce y tierna de los dos hombres mas inteligentes y "fríos" de Gran Bretaña. Quien diría que el hombre de hielo fuera tan cálido y que el sociopata necesitara tanto cariño. Decidió darles intimidad y se volvió a su cuarto sin hacer ruido.   
Al dia siguiente actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque no pudo sonreír como un idiota cuando saludó al político en el desayuno. Tampoco dijo nada los dias siguientes en los que supo que Sherlock también durmió en la cama de su hermano mayor.  
Y ahora estaba aquí, en la calle Backer, noche cerrada y una tormenta terrorífica que se cernía sobre Londres. Y el detective consultor ni se inmutaba con los truenos y relámpagos.   
John cerró su ordenador y se puso en pie.  
-Creo que me iré a dormir.- Sherlock asintió sin levantar la vista de los papeles y John permaneció ... bueno, esperando, aunque no sabia que esperaba en realidad. Al final Sherlock levantó la vista y le frunció el ceño- mmmm Estaré en mi habitación si necesitas algo. ¿vale?- Sherlock frunció mas el ceño si cabe y asintió con la cabeza. La situación se estaba convirtiendo en mas incomoda a cada segundo, por lo que John se aclaró la garganta- Si, bueno, esto... Buenas noches, Sherlock.- Y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta. Poco antes de llegar escucho un "Buenas noches" de parte del detective, obviamente extrañado por su comportamiento.  
John se cambió en su pijama y se metió en la cama. Fuera la tormenta era brutal, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana y los relámpagos y los truenos retumbaban en la habitación.   
No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado esperando... ¿esperando? ¿esperando qué? ¿porque se sentía defraudado? en realidad no era como si Sherlock pudiera aparecer en su habitación buscando el reconfortante abrazo de un hermano. Él no era el hermano de Sherlock, el no podría ofrecerle solo un abrazo. Si estuviera abrazado a Sherlock en una cama no podría ser fraternal o paternal como lo que había visto en la casa del político, eran dos hombres adultos sin ninguna conexión sanguínia que estarían abrazados en una cama... Y no es que el fuera gay! pero... bueno, no era de piedra tampoco.  
Un ruido en la puerta le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
La puerta se abrió lentamente y el detective apareció igual que estaba en la sala, con el pijama y el expediente todavía en la mano.  
-Sherlock?  
-Me viste con mi hermano.-no era una pregunta. John se sintió muy culpable en ese momento. Solo pudo asentir con la cabeza todavía incrustado en las sabanas. Sherlock asintió también con la cabeza y miró el informe que tenia en su mano antes de mirarle de nuevo.-yo... ¿quieres leermelo?  
John se quedó petrificado durante unos segundos pensando si esto era un sueño o no, pensando en lo que le pedía verdaderamente su compañero. Al final encontró su voz y se aclaró la garganta.  
-Yo no soy tu hermano.- Sherlock asintió en lugar de decir "obvio". El silencio reinó de nuevo, solo roto por los rayos y truenos, que no acusaban el menor cambio en la actitud del detective. John le continuó mirando durante un momento en silencio.- Sherlock... yo... ¿estas seguro de lo que me pides?- El detective le miró en silencio y asintió.- No soy tu hermano- repitió John.  
-Eso ya lo has dicho.  
-Lo se, pero quiero que comprendas que no es lo mismo.  
-Lo se- Y dió un paso hacia la cama. John se quedó sin aliento. No, tenia que calmarse, podía controlarse, no era gay, y no era un animal en celo, se podía controlar. Tragó saliva y tomó una respiración profunda.  
-Está bien.- Abrió las sabanas y se hecho hacia un lado, era una cama de cuerpo y medio, amplia para una persona y pequeña para dos. Sherlock no dijo nada, dejó el archivo en la mesilla de noche y entro en la cama lentamente, deslizándose como una serpiente entre las sabanas. Se acercó a John pegando su cuerpo totalmente, y entrelazando sus piernas juntas. Tomó el brazo de John y lo puso bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada. Cuando se tumbó totalmente enterró la cabeza en el pecho de su compañero tomando una respiración profunda al tiempo que le rodeaba con sus brazos.  
Si, John había visto como interactuaron los hermanos Holmes cuando estuvieron en la cama, y esto no tenia ningún parecido con lo que había visto. Los movimientos sinuosos, el abrazo firme pero cómodo, la cabeza enterrada en su pecho pero no para esconderse de la tormenta si no para inhalar su olor, las piernas entrelazadas... no, definitivamente no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto.  
John se quedó rígido como un palo mientras Sherlock se acomodaba a su alrededor, pero cuando el detective se quedó quieto John le rodeó con lo brazos y no pudo evitar bajar su cara hacia el cabello del detective. Ese olor, no era ninguna colonia o ningún producto, ese olor que tanto le reconfortaba era el olor de Sherlock, nunca se había dado cuenta, pero debajo de los olores de libros polvorientos y productos químicos el 221b olía así, olía a Sherlock, olía a casa. Le abrazó con fuerza, el no seria gay, pero definitivamente había querido esto desde hacia mucho tiempo.  
-John...- La voz sonaba amortiguada por su camiseta del pijama, John se apartó un poco para mirar a su compañero que levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.- El expediente está en la mesilla.  
John no pudo evitarlo y rompió en carcajadas. Era Sherlock después de todo. Vio la sonrisa en la cara del detective y no pudo evitar acariciarle el pelo, este cerró los ojos y se apoyó en le tacto. Bueno, si solo quería contacto y afecto podría dárselo, intentó no pensar en la erección que amenazaba con formarse en sus pantalones y encendió la lampara de la mesilla y cogió el informe.  
-Expediente 359-TE-36. Tres cuerpos encontrados en callejones de Londres en intervalos de una semana. Las víctimas tenían entre 20 y 23 años, todas mujeres de raza blanca...- siguió leyendo el informe en voz baja mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de su compañero. El detective miraba las fotografías y volvía a tumbarse y frotarse la cara contra el pecho de John.   
Al cabo de 40 minutos había leído todo el expediente y Sherlock solo dijo "era un repartidor que murió y por eso no siguió matando". como si eso explicara todo. John dejó el expediente en la mesilla, apagó la luz y volvió a abrazar a Sherlock con fuerza.  
-Increíble.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la nuca y la espalda y enterraba la cara en los rizos de su compañero. Escuchó a Sherlock tarareando de felicidad y se abrazó a John con mas fuerza.  
Se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro mientras la tormenta azotaba Londres. John tubo que contar desde 100 hacia atrás mentalmente para no hacer "nada", no seria su hermano, pero podía controlarse... por hoy.


End file.
